


Distractions

by orphan_account



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Read at Your Own Risk, This is for a friend!, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I don’t want a boyfriend.. I want entertainment and a distraction.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Caitlin! This doesn’t exactly count as a proper gift, I’ll write you a different one that is full of tooth rooting fluff when I find the time, but I had to do this as a joke because you were always asking for Add x pendulum nsfw.

“I don’t want a boyfriend.. I want  _ entertainment _ and a  _ distraction _ .” 

~

Well, she definitely has one now Elesis thinks as she arches her back and a breathless whimper escapes her lips. Her tongue is swirling around the Blazing Heart’s fingers, her body pressed under the other female, and it’s only a matter of when she stops teasing Elesis; her body sensitive and responsive to the pleasure it was receiving.

The Blazing Heart presses gentle kisses to the side of Elesis’ neck, almost as if to mark her body as hers and hers alone. Pulling away from her partner’s neck, she leans over the body underneath her to press a gentle kiss to Elesis’ lips.

“Do you have a vibrator?” She asks the redhead lying below her. Elesis widened her eyes, blushing a deep red that could put her hair to shame. The girl below her shook her head no, and if it was possible her eyes got wider.

“After this is done, we’ll have to fix that,” she says with a grin on her face and turns the other female over on the bed, face down. She’s wanted this for as long as she can remember, having Elesis’ face down in the pillow, screaming her name, and her hips up high while she fucks the other girl with her tongue.

She slides her shirt off, throwing it off somewhere in the room and her bra quickly follows. She slides her nimble fingers down Elesis’ body, peppering kisses on the skin as she goes down, and gently takes off the shirt and bra her partner was wearing; those items of clothing meeting the same fate as hers. 

Working her way down, she grabs the material of Elesis’ pants and quickly slides them off her body. She looks down at Elesis, drinking in the sight of her body that is waiting to be fucked by her. Pushing the hair out of her face, she trails her fingers across Elesis’ stomach where she works her way up to her breasts. 

She quickly attaches her mouth to one of the breasts, gently flicking her tongue over it while her other hand massages the other. Removing her hand from the breast, she traces her hand down to Elesis’ panties, gently brushing over them just enough to draw a gentle moan out from the girl beneath her. She continues this pattern, playing with one nipple and rubbing over Elesis’ panties, until Elesis forces her head down harder, forcing her chest up into the Blazing Heart’s view, Elesis on the verge of screaming out the Blazing Heart’s name. 

Elesis lifts up her hips, pushing them higher and higher against her, and the Blazing Heart can imagine what is going on inside that mind of hers; she’s downright begging to be fucked by her. Begging for release and being allowed to cum. 

But the Blazing Heart won’t give in so quickly to her demands, no, she wants to drag this out for as long as she can and torture Elesis with the amount of pleasure she’d be receiving; she wants to toy with the body in front of her and make Elesis scream her name. 

Before she could begin her well thought out plan, the world around her spun and she was laying on her back, Elesis now leaning above her. 

“I didn’t see this coming,” she murmured to the girl above her. Elesis snorted at the comment, reaching down to pull the Blazing Heart’s panties down to her ankles. Leaning down, Elesis licks and suckles on her thighs, using her arms to gently pull apart her thighs to gain more room. 

Once finished leaving her marks on the Blazing Heart’s skin, Elesis leans back to admire the work she’s done to her partner’s skin; blue and purple littering the once flawless skin. A smirk makes its way onto Elesis’ face as she leans forward to lay her tongue across the Blazing Heart’s cunt, pushing her fingers inside her slowly. She breathes out slowly, drinking in the sounds of the girl below her. 

_ She loves making her partner crazy with lust. _

She flicks her tongue upwards towards her clit, licking over the slit to drive the other girl crazy. She starts out slow, with her tracing patterns with her fingers across the Blazing Heart’s cunt, her tongue teasing, sucking and licking. 

Elesis gently pushes her fingers inside the cunt, memorized at the softness of it and almost lets out a moan at the feeling of her partner tightening around her fingers while she gently uses her fingers to fuck inside with her tongue lapping outside the lips and suckling on her clit. 

Blazing Heart’s hips start to shake, letting “ _ oh oh, right there!” _ fall from her lips every time Elesis hits the right parts inside her. She lets the pyro’s hips rise up, higher and higher each time, letting the pyro fuck her face into an orgasm. 

And it’s not that Elesis gets off on giving, far from it, but the way the pyro is shaking, screaming,  _ writhing  _ makes that statement hard to believe. The pyro is moving her hips up and down, in circles, trying to get Elesis to come closer, to apply more pressure to her clit because she is  _ right there  _ and oh god, she can  _ feel _ her orgasm building in her gut; just  _ a bit more-- _

Elesis slides up from her position to kiss the pyro, their kiss a clash of tongue and teeth. She keeps up with the stimulation from her fingers, speeding up with her thrusts inside the pyro’s cunt, using her thumb to brush her clit. 

High pitched whines and moans leave the pyro’s mouth as she gets closer, though she imagines the pyro is trying to get her name past those lips as her hips tremble with an insane amount of pleasure. 

“Close!” Blazing Heart chokes out past the moans escaping her lips and Elesis grins, bringing her mouth back down to the pyro’s cunt where she sucks and licks. The pyro gives one last high pitched moan before she orgasms, a smile on Elesis’ lips as she does, and Elesis continues to use her fingers to gently fuck the pyro through her orgasm. 

It takes a bit, but the pyro eventually does come down from her high and gives Elesis a smile that is so gentle and  _ fuck _ nothing should ever ruin it. It’s a breathtaking smile and it almost makes her forget how wet and turned on she is.  _ Almost.  _

The pyro leans up to give Elesis a kiss before that wicked grin is back on her face, flipping Elesis to where she is lying on her back again with the pyro above her. 

“Now,” she says as she begins to make her way down to Elesis’ cunt, “it’s time to repay the favour.”

Elesis has never screamed or felt anything quite as good as she did that night. 


End file.
